


we're all in love tonight

by gaymerfics (danhowellsjeans)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, He's only mentioned - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Saihara Shuichi, kin memories, kokichi isn't actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/gaymerfics
Summary: Shuichi liked to imagine, sometimes, putting his boyfriend in his place.





	we're all in love tonight

Shuichi laid back on his bed, sighing.  
  
He'd just had an argument with Kokichi, and of course, his mind couldn't go anywhere but slamming him against the wall and putting him in his place.  
  
_God_. His whole body was tingling now, and he knew he wouldn't be able to focus the rest of the day if he didn't do something about it.  
  
As he slowly reached down, undoing his pants button, he thought about how this wasn't the first time he'd done this. It probably wouldn't be the last, either. He pulled his pants down.  
  
He bit his lip, his breath hitching as he ran his fingers over himself lightly. Vague images ran through his mind. Kokichi on the floor, whimpering desperately for release as Shuichi would simply laugh.   
  
The image sent a fresh wave of arousal through him, and he dipped two fingers into himself, breathing out Kokichi's name. He shivered at the warmth that rushed from wherever his fingers touched outward.  
  
Shuichi thought of his boyfriend's hair, how it would fall when he was laid back on the bed, Shuichi on top of him. Framing his face like he was some priceless work of art, the darkness making the beautiful pale of his skin stand out even more.  
  
Those stunning purple eyes, dark with desire, always with a hint of teasing mirth shining in them. Shuichi whimpered, shivering as he came at the thought.  
  
He wasn't done, yet. The tingling all over his body had not left yet, and he pushed himself through his first orgasm to continue.  
  
In his mind, he saw Kokichi laughing. That laugh that everyone thought was so annoying, but it always started lovesick warmth stirring in Shuichi's chest. His voice, too gentle for who he was, but beautiful. And rough with arousal, it was perfect.  
  
Shuichi came again, riding his fingers through it before collapsing back, using his clean hand to push his sweaty hair out of his face.   
  
After he'd calmed down, he determined that tonight, he was going to Kokichi's room.


End file.
